Firey/Gallery
Assets Firey Icon.png Old firey body.gif Old Firey 3.png Old Firey 2.png Firey Burning.gif Old Firey.png output_bXXyKh.gif Old_Firey_Body.png Firey 18.PNG Firey 17.PNG Firey 16.PNG Firey 15.PNG Firey 14.PNG Firey 13.PNG Firey 11.PNG Firey 12.PNG Firey 10.PNG Firey 09.png Firey 08.png Firey 07.png Firey 06.png Firey 05.png Firey 04.png Firey 03.png Firey 02.png Firey Icon.png Poses the first Firey drawing ever.png OLD Firey.png Walkingfireyfcba.png OLDfirey.png Firey 19.png Firey 32.png Firey Run0001.png Firey 13.png Firey 99.png Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png Firey 33.png Pencil Watch This.png Fireys.png Oh-my-oxygen.gif FIREY.png slappers.gif slappers1000.gif Firey 12.png Firey 4.png Firey 9.png Firey 17.png Firey walk.png Firey 7.png Pencil Watch This.png Firey 30.png 1479039649030.png 1479039754522.png Firey 20.png Firey 21.png Firey 22.png Firey 24.png Firey 27.png Firey safe.png Firey 6.png Firey 28.png Firey 11.png Firey laugh.png 1479039710080.png Firey 16.png Firey 5.png Firey 15.png Firey.PNG Firey Floating Transparent.png fireypointed.png 15327453492770966.png Coiny and Firey.png FireyBFDIAintro.png firey pic.PNG Firey 29.png Firey 10.png Firey-whatever.png fireybutt.png Screen Shot 2013-11-09 at 10.41.00 PM.png Firey 31.png FIREY.PNG 7E8FA5E2-FD8A-4322-90E9-4C56FBADE6B6.png Firey 23.PNG FIREY.png|firey in "BFDI Is Back" Fireybfb13.png Firey intro.png firey intro 2.png Firey bfb sitting pose.png 644F5FCD-85C0-41C4-A963-63BC2308C803.png Firey meh.png Smuuuth.png FOOREI.png Fiery_boy.png Oh_my_gosh_firey_youre_so_easy_to_slap0001.png Firey scared 2.png Firey scared.png Firey twinkle.png Firey_yay.png Firey TeamIcon (Transparent).png Firey_popper.png Firey earth to moon.png 153316814334824205.png Firey laughing.png foorey.png BFB-vectors-046.png 1532745349277.png BFB-vectors-026.png BFB-vectors-022.png FireywalkawayLeafy.png Firey_neutral.png Firey_Bored.png IMG_7763.PNG fvdgtry.png Firey in BFB 11.png fireybfbangery.png Discrimination against Firey.PNG Firey bfb 60001.png Scenes BFDI Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png|"Coiny, you're so dumb!" BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03579.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03652.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03812.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03827.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03833.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03841.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03846.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03851.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03854.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03858.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03863.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03864.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03889.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 03917.jpg Firey and Coiny Slapping GIF.gif Images 347.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png Firey is picked on to the Squishy Cherries.png Screenshot_2019-03-20_at_11.31.14_PM.png Blockyourfriend.png Img1.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.15.17_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-28_at_5.15.55_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.20.54_PM.png Be_more_careful.png BoatLeak.png LEAK.png|"LEAAAAAAAAK!" Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_8.06.08_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_8.07.08_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_8.07.59_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_8.18.02_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-08_at_6.14.54_PM.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-55.png Screenshot_2019-12-08_at_6.17.29_PM.png Idon'tknow.jpg Fireylightbulbmoment.png Fireyburnshaystack.png Toodangeroustohandle.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-25-54.png Needleandteardropwreckingfireyinfastmotioncolorized.png|The one who won Dream Island everyone. BFDIEp3_Sc1_0102.png Firey_and_woody.png BFDIEp3_Sc2_0722.png Firey is worried.png BFDIEp3_Sc6_0849.png Melting the cake.png Wooh.png Capture278.PNG Firey is his oven.png|"Ha, need an oven, Coiny? Not me! I'm my oven!" BFDIEp4_Sc7_0868.png BFDIEp4_Sc9_1141.png Screenshot_2019-03-20_at_11.58.29_PM.png Team Chocolate Balls.png BFDIEp4_Sc11_0715.png BFDIEp4_Sc11_0800.png Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.16.png You can't eat cakes, Firey!.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.50.49_AM.png Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.27.png Screen_Shot_2019-05-10_at_9.41.10_PM.png Capture199.PNG Capture207.PNG Capture210.JPG Capture211.PNG Capture215.PNG Capture216.PNG Capture218.PNG Firey_Eraser_and_Pen_before_getting_flung.jpg Capture257.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-02_at_9.40.42_PM.png Firey_not_a_fan_on_grapes.png Screenshot_2019-12-11_at_9.57.08_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-20_at_12.08.33_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-02_at_9.58.08_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-02_at_9.58.11_PM.png Screenshot_2019-03-21_at_12.14.01_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-02_at_9.58.21_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-02_at_9.59.00_PM.png Fireys_smiling.png Screenshot_2020-01-20_at_3.54.14_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-11_at_10.01.28_AM.png Firey Melt Ice Cube.png Screenshot_2020-02-02_at_9.59.34_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-02_at_10.06.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-05-13_at_10.00.19_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-30_at_6.09.51_PM.png 7409207942342342.PNG Firey's win token.jpg|"Haha! Stinks for you not to have a Win Token yet." Bandicam 2018-04-29 19-28-53-859.jpg Remaining.jpg Capture10.PNG Whatyouare.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-29 19-30-02-052.jpg I_wanna_be_the_Squashy_Grapes_too!.png Screenshot_2018-11-23_at_2.21.37_PM.png Another Name Teammates.png Anotherthingy.png Screenshot_2020-01-04_at_1.27.38_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-11_at_10.25.20_AM.png Firey's Fear.PNG Capture380.PNG Screen_Shot_2019-05-14_at_6.18.53_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-11_at_10.32.46_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-11_at_10.35.31_AM.png imagesCAL0IHAM.jpg Another Name on their skiis.PNG Screen_Shot_2019-05-14_at_10.44.14_PM.png Pfvvv.gif Hqdefault-11-0.jpg Rocky Vomits on Firey.jpg Capture101.PNG IMG 0495.GIF|Coiny and Firey slapping each other Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.16.46_AM.png Capture14.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.17.10_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.17.18_AM.png Whutisfireydoing.png Is_firey_mocking_coiny_or_something.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.17.41_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.17.49_AM.png Mqdefault21.jpg Another_Name_Coiny_slap.png FIREY!!! YOUFUZEMYF!.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.18.06_AM.png Youre_worthless.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.30.52_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.31.02_AM.png Calm_down.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.31.06_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.31.17_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.31.20_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.31.29_AM.png Im_safe.png Screenshot_2020-01-04_at_1.30.24_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.35.27_AM.png Screenshot 2017-08-14-15-00-08.png What_is_she_doing.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.37.47_AM.png Capture56.JPG 14firey.jpg Screenshot_2018-12-13_at_7.06.49_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-04_at_1.40.38_AM.png Imagen8.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.21.56_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.22.14_AM.png Firey slap tb.png Tb kicks firey.png Firey slap TB.PNG Hey TB!.JPG Thats luck.png Firey is the fourth.png Capture57.JPG Bandicam_2018-04-23_20-33-15-144.jpg Capture44.JPG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.41.32_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.41.46_AM.png Capture89.PNG Capture94.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.42.04_AM.png Capture112.PNG Firey Eraser Leafy Ice Cube BFDI 15.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.49.14_AM.png Bandicam_2018-04-28_13-35-05-949.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.50.04_AM.png Bandicam_2018-04-28_13-56-42-690.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.49.52_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.50.24_AM.png Bandicam_2018-04-28_13-59-31-630.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.50.48_AM.png BFDIHQ16.jpg Bandicam_2018-04-26_19-14-22-897.jpg Pie explodesin.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.59.07_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.59.20_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.00.13_AM.png Fireafy.png Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.20.00.png Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.20.39.png Bandicam_2018-04-17_19-30-13-075.jpg Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.22.33.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.11.45_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.11.58_AM.png Unnamed.jpg Firey_and_tennis_ball_play_frisbees.gif Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.24.43.png FIREY!.jpg Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.25.33.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.14.10_AM.png Simple.gif Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.27.13.png Chatting1.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.18.30_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.19.24_AM.png Firey Votes for Ice Cube.jpg|"I vote for Ice Cube because she's my opposite." Round 1 Firey and David.jpg Capture445.PNG Screenshot_2019-03-25_at_5.38.51_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.22.42_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.32.02_AM.png Screen_Shot_2017-06-20_at_4.01.24_PM.png Firey kills bubble.png Screenshot_2019-03-25_at_5.47.07_PM.png Laseredfiery.png PencilFireySpongyUpForElimination.png fire and shovel.PNG Capture395.PNG FireySpongyandRockyHaveNoBalance.png FireyGoingDownARamp.png Spongypush.png FireyTryingToJumpToTheFinish.png Davidburns.png Rescission BFDI Firey 2.png Dairyentry.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.27.36_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.27.39_AM.png Tic tac toe.PNG Leafy_and_firey.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.37.09_AM.png Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png Firey.jpg Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.37.26_AM.png Bandicam_2018-02-13_17-59-00-813.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.43.45_AM.png Screenshot_2019-03-25_at_5.56.53_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.45.23_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-30_at_7.39.34_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.47.23_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.47.34_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.48.42_AM.png firey thing.PNG Screenshot_2019-10-05-16-14-02~3.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.50.08_AM.png Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_8.05.25_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_8.05.56_PM.png Capturewgrgrw.JPG NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_8.10.26_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.54.45_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-11_at_10.45.41_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-11_at_10.45.47_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.55.05_AM.png Finale6.jpg Yoyle_metal.png Screenshot_2018-10-22_at_3.41.04_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_2.55.31_AM.png Bandicam_2018-04-08_17-54-45-364.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.00.02_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.00.36_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.00.47_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.01.10_AM.png BLEH!.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-25_at_6.18.00_PM.png 995.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.02.09_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.02.25_AM.png Capture137.PNG Firey's Tiny Slice.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.04.06_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.04.32_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.04.44_AM.png Firey Weeee!.jpg L fl fi b.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.05.13_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.05.21_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.13.30_AM.png Firey and Flower.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.15.21_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.15.25_AM.png Image.metal5.jpg image.hole.jpg 6F4051E2-98D8-40F0-B9F2-943EF8833CE2.PNG Image.metal6.jpg AEB420F1-C510-483F-94C1-86E907B892E6.PNG Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_9.48.19_AM.png Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_9.51.11_AM.png AF17942C-8BD1-42B2-934A-179DABBDBC50.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.03.18_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_10.00.24_AM.png D1011228-1910-4FCD-A2B2-80B5422F58F0.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_8.30.17_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-12_at_1.40.02_AM.png Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_10.05.08_AM.png 0B7D3ECD-2003-49C6-8D47-18A6DFBBF53F.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-12_at_1.42.19_AM.png Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_10.17.31_AM.png B5681313-406F-4C1E-A912-8ED022ACB149.PNG Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_10.19.50_AM.png Vote_me_out.png 23381D8F-571D-4325-8BFD-5EEF1A319E22.PNG DF120D9B-CC47-480E-B34B-27D391FA77DA.PNG leaf and fire.PNG Capture334.PNG Capture337.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_8.40.11_PM.png In2.png Capture351.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_8.45.13_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-12-10_at_10.00.33_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_8.49.21_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_8.49.33_PM.png Firey Wins!.PNG Images 099.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-25_at_8.52.19_PM.png Screenshot_2019-03-25_at_8.48.14_PM.png Firey_Letting_us_in.png RotHG_3.jpeg Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_1.14.40_AM.png You are a mean person.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_1.15.59_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_1.16.09_AM.png BFDI25.png Screenshot_2020-01-20_at_11.30.36_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_1.17.40_AM.png Coiny and Firey -Episode 25-.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_1.19.18_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_1.20.21_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_1.20.04_AM.png Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.36.52_PM.png BFDIA Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Is puffball having a crush on firey by amyrose sonic-d5wgwwt.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_2.23.42_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_2.27.02_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_2.31.56_AM.png Screenshot_(2014).png Lets_all_show_our_favorite_screens!.png A_(20).png Screenshot_2020-01-04_at_12.36.57_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_2.46.52_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-04_at_12.37.04_AM.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h50m48s252.png Firey standing behind enlarged Puffball in BFDIA 1.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h53m38s199.png Screen_Shot_2019-05-15_at_2.14.25_PM.png Capture33.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_2.57.36_AM.png Pshshshsh.gif Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_3.00.26_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_3.06.57_AM.png Wellread.png|"I'd always thought you were well read!" Get It!!.jpg|"Ha, get it!?" Screen_Shot_2017-06-25_at_11.34.59_PM.png Frozen.PNG Capture420.PNG Dead Yellow Face.PNG Yellow Face Reviving Firey Again.PNG Aasddsa.png Screenshot_2020-01-04_at_1.02.16_AM.png Bandicam_2017-03-17_11-19-25-621.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_3.16.29_AM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Firey in BFDI's third anniversary Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_10.10.26_PM.png Screenshot_2018-11-01_at_11.27.18_PM.png Gelatin_kills_Leafy.png Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_6.42.47_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_6.43.48_PM.png Screenshot_2019-04-02_at_10.25.04_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_6.46.44_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_6.47.10_PM.png Puffball_from_bottom.png Image.afterpushing.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_2.19.05_PM.png Bandicam_2018-03-28_17-21-01-645.jpg Screenshot_2019-04-02_at_10.14.48_PM.png Furt-o.gif Team freeze name.PNG Screenshot_2017-11-27_at_3.16.06_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-21_at_1.38.14_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_6.59.31_PM.png Firey_and_tb_dead.png IDFB FireyCaged.PNG Free characters not in the LOL.jpg BFB Bandicam 2018-04-05 18-49-53-049.jpg Firey ready to thrown seeds.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_7.07.38_PM.png Coiny with Firey.png Screenshot_2019-07-05_at_11.10.59_PM.png Needlewithpals.png|"Loser, do you want to join my team? I've got all my pals along." Firey in BFB.png Screenshot_(168).png Screenshot_2019-07-05_at_11.16.43_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-05_at_11.17.08_PM.png Iilovepinsface.png Fireysmirk.png pin didnt like loser from the beginning.png Gasp x2.png what if cary animated for bfb. what would that look like.png no wait.png grabbie.png i like eggy.png firey has two.png FIREYS HOLDING COINY.png Fireywithtwinkle.png Fireysux.png Screenshot_2018-10-12_at_4.25.31_AM.png Screenshot_2019-07-05_at_11.21.29_PM.png Screenshot_2019-04-07_at_1.14.57_AM.png Firey_scare.png Firey TeamIcon.png|Firey's voting icon Fireyloser.png Whyisthisfoolsafe.png Screenshot_2019-07-05_at_3.20.57_PM.png Bandicam 2018-04-08 18-01-07-287.jpg|"Donut! How could you do this to my baby!?" hyu.jpg Laughy Firey.png|"Hahaha, that's such a... fsilly answer 'zop zap'!" Jdakjask.png Fireyok.png firey the fiery one.png Captura de pantalla (687).png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_7.11.58_PM.png teeeeeth.png|"Come on, Four! I know you're in there!" his face..... i love it.png firey was traumatized after firey underwear..png i guess we just.... squirt.png wait!.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-07-41-250.jpg slowly walks away.png IN THE SUMMER SILENCE I WAS DOING NOTHING.png jfhsdj why did i think of glass animals right away.png does anyone even read these.png god these faces. im actually taking inspirations.png VINNY LOOK.png HHHn.png Fast question mark.png HJFDH HIS FACE.png Huh..png this is discrimination against firey.png Firey! youre firey!.png Firey's_only_appearance_in_bfb_13.png BFB_Voting_FI.png bandicam 2019-12-18 20-54-10-876.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-54-19-304.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-54-37-977.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-54-50-746.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-54-53-686.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-55-02-797.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-55-20-463.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-55-26-164.jpg D1CD5D16-619B-4614-90EE-877E50D04A7F.jpeg|“Here stranger, let me carry you to safety” bandicam 2019-12-18 20-55-46-672.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-56-15-096.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-56-28-134.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_2.11.40_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_2.11.52_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_2.11.59_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_2.12.14_AM.png bandicam 2019-12-18 20-57-11-861.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-56-45-368.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-57-35-237.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-57-41-932.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-58-01-222.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 20-58-08-405.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-03-59-012.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_2.22.56_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_2.22.58_AM.png bandicam 2019-12-18 21-04-53-811.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-05-00-917.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-05-05-695.jpg Fireypray.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_2.23.16_AM.png bandicam 2019-12-18 21-07-03-781.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.20.50_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.20.53_PM.png bandicam 2019-12-18 21-07-14-736.jpg Bandicam_2019-12-18_21-08-28-354.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-09-23-469.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-09-52-055.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-09-59-713.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-10-14-116.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.22.05_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.23.22_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.33.40_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.25.01_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.25.18_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.25.22_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.25.24_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.26.17_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-21_at_11.26.19_PM.png Other Beta Firey.jpg Alpha Firey.jpg Firey TFP.jpg Screenshot_20170812-223603.jpg Firey 3.png Firey 2.png Firey 1.png Firey 23.png Firey FCBA.png Firey 25.png 20191225165541.jpg Firey_Sprite.jpg W.I.J.T.T.E.F.E.T_(3).png SmokinHotFireyButt.jpg Vote_for_Firey_BFDIA_2.jpg Vote for Firey BFDIA 4.jpg Vote_Firey.jpg BFDI-_Ballers_0436.jpg Firey holding goggles.jpeg That moment when you realize BFDI back.jpeg Fiery smiling.jpeg The 3 next to the slingshot.jpeg guessyougotabook.png|'But guess who got the book?!' Coiny launched .jpeg Capturedfssdf.PNG|It's in the book. Something.PNG Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 11.09.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 11.09.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 11.09.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 11.10.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 11.10.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 11.11.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 11.13.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 11.13.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 11.14.35 PM.png Firey in lol.png oooooooo BUUUUURNNN.png oh sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png Screenshot_2018-11-04_at_3.36.01_AM.png Nhcwduywuywd.png 20191031_181440.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_7.18.38_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_7.19.09_PM.png 20191031_181445.jpg Screen_Shot_2020-01-19_at_8.27.41_PM.png Screen_Shot_2020-01-19_at_8.28.43_PM.png Screen_Shot_2020-01-19_at_11.08.44_PM.png Merchandise flat,550x550,075,f-1.jpg|BFDI Poster Fireyplush.jpg|Firey plush on display at the 2019 meetup tumblr_29514dc7a6a8de0d6b8f2c38cac762a2_45e2a647_640.jpg|Firey plush in the Cafe 5345.jpg|Promotional image of the Firey plush Fireyplushfronttag.png Fireyplushbacktag.png Fireyplushtushtag.png Fireyplushtushtagback.png Fireyplushtushtaghappyworker.png Fireyplushtushtagbleach.png BFDI_Official_Character_Guide_front_cover.jpg|Front cover of Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image from the Lucky September flyer, pg. 7 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide promotional image 2.PNG|A second promotional image from the Kids Picks September flyer, pg. 1 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic listing.PNG|Scholastic Book Clubs listing BFDIBadgeShirtWhite.png|BFDI Badge Shirt BFDIBadgeHoodieWhite.png|BFDI Badge Hoodie Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries